


In the Heart of Happiness

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, bcos their family is all kinds of adorable, yes you read that right I wrote a YTYM family fic bcos why not hahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: Hearing more rustling behind him, Yamada finally turns his head around, side-eyeing both his husband and son as they try to hide under the dining table, a paper hanging on it with the words HEADQUARTERS written in possibly Yusuke’s handwriting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Distracting myself from all my other YTYM works HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ssssshhhhhhhhhh
> 
> This popped in my head, so why not, right? Short and sweet, still hope you enjoy! Un-beta'd.
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!

“There he is, little man,”

Yamada hears a voice from behind him, recognizing it instantly, and he rolls his eyes, imagining just what the _hell_ Yuto was doing.

“Seriously?” he says out loud, flipping through channels while he sits on the couch, arms across his chest.

“Target acquired, Papa. The enemy has been spotted,”

Yamada sighs. “Oh my god,”

He hears some commotion behind him, and he guesses, well he _knows_ , the two dorks were probably rolling on the floor, playing pretend spy or assassin again, using finger guns and fake heat ray vision.

“Yuto, can you please stop influencing Yusuke with all of these dork games of yours?”

“THE ENEMY IS HOSTILE!” a small, 5 year-old voice says, and it almost makes Yamada laugh if it weren’t for the fact that Yuto was letting their small son get dirty again, right _after_ he just took a bath.

“Get ready to attack, Jr. Agent! We must be prepared for any comebacks! Increase defenses!”

Hearing more rustling behind him, Yamada finally turns his head around, side-eyeing both his husband and son as they try to hide under the dining table, a paper hanging on it with the words _HEADQUARTERS_ written in possibly Yusuke’s handwriting. Or maybe Yuto’s. Frankly, Yamada wasn't really sure. Yuto did have almost similar handwriting.

“You both are going to clean up the mess you made,”

“Oh, come on, Yama-chan, since when did I never clean up the messes I make?”

“You turned Ryoko into a doll yesterday,” Yamada reprimands, remembering how he had come home yesterday and was greeted by the face of his daughter, all full of messed up make-up.

“I was going to clean her up after too!” Yuto says from underneath the table, struggling to fit his unbelievable height in.

“Oh, really? Before or _after_ Yusuke filled his face with chocolate?”

“Uhhhh,” trying to think of answer, Yuto opens his mouth to counter, except he was cut off by his son suddenly attacking him.

“You’re fraternizing with the enemy!” the small boy shouts, tackling his Dad to the ground, “Traitor!!!”

Yuto lets out a mock-gasp, “I have been discovered!!”

“I will end you now, you fiend!” Yusuke tickles Yuto all over with his finger guns, the sound of their sweet, melodious laughter filling the air, making Yamada feel at ease.

He was supposed to scold them again, but the sound of his daughter’s footsteps catches his attention. The 3 year-old girl reaches her arms out to her Dad, mumbling a silent, “Papa,” craving a hug. Yamada picks her up with ease, settles her in his arms. “At least Ryoko doesn’t seem to be making a fuss. Right, sweetie?” Yamada coos into his daughter’s neck, peppers the small girl’s cheek with kisses. Ryoko laughs heartily, and Yuto’s ears are instantly attracted to the sound.

“Aw, my baby girl is awake!” he detaches himself from his son, almost tripping over his own two feet to run to his daughter. Before Yuto has the chance to grab her, Yamada moves Ryoko away from him, narrowing his eyes.

“But…” Yuto pouts, looks at his daughter with fake-sad eyes. “Papa wants a hug too.”

Rolling his eyes again, Yamada calls out to his son, “Yusuke, come here,”

“But you are the enemy!”

“Oh god. _Fine_ ,” Yamada sighs, “The enemy surrenders.”

“Yes! I have won!”

Their son runs all the way to the couch, jumps right into Yuto’s arms, making the couch bounce with the additional weight. Yamada passes Ryoko to Yuto, pulls Yusuke by the wrist and reaches for a nearby handkerchief sitting on a table.

“Look at you,” he wipes at some of the dirt on Yusuke’s cheek. Eyeing Yuto, Yamada glares at him, continuing to clean up their son, “Remind me to _not_ give your Father what he wants tonight.”

Yuto instantly shoots him a pleading and apologetic look.

“Okay, Papa!” the boy says energetically, doing a salute. But then he furrows his eyebrows a little later, confused, “But what does Papa want tonight?” he asks innocently to Yamada, curiosity piqued.

Laughing nervously, Yuto rearranges his hold on Ryoko, angling his face better to Yusuke. “Nothing little kids should know,” he says in a whisper, winking at his son.

His daughter plants her feet onto his legs, stands up to meet Yuto’s face. “Papa,” she calls out, sending him a pout.

“Aren’t you the cutest little thiiiiing,” Yuto baby-talks, kissing Ryoko’s cheek over and over, the small girl laughing loudly. She reaches for Yamada with her small, little arms, “Papa!”

Yamada smiles at her, holds Yusuke by the waist, the boy standing on the couch. His little sister calls out to him, “Yuu!” in a small voice, using her brother’s nickname. Yusuke and her parents had taught her to say _Onii-chan_ but she was stubborn, much like her parents, and uses _Yuu_ anyway.

She wobbles her way to her brother, gives him a warm hug while Yusuke hugs her back, and the whole scene almost makes Yuto and Yamada’s hearts burst.

“Are you _reallyyyyy_ sure you’re not giving me what I want tonight?” Yuto speaks up, pouts at Yamada.

“Don’t ruin the moment,”

“Pleaaaaase,”

“Ugh. I’ll think about it,”

“Yay!” Yuto jumps to his feet, runs over to where Yamada was sitting, and plops down beside him. He gives his husband a hug from behind, kissing his cheek. Their kids turn to them, wide smiles plastered across their faces.

“Hey, Yama-chan?”

“Hmm?” Yamada settles into his hold, resting his head on Yuto’s shoulder comfortably.

“I just…” Yuto bites his lip, takes a deep breath, “I’m really happy.”

The declaration makes the butterflies in Yamada’s stomach burst, heart instantly feeling full. Some air catches in his throat, forgetting how to breathe. Yuto never fails to make him feel like the luckiest person in the entire world.

He smiles, pulling on Yuto’s arms, laces his fingers in between his. Both of their wedding rings shine with the bright light.

“I’m really happy too, Yutti,”

Yuto kisses him on the cheek again, their kids' smiles turning wider.

Nakajima Yusuke. Nakajima Ryoko.

Nakajima Yuto.

 _Nakajima Ryosuke_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffyyyyyyy Nakajima Family Feels, hahahaha! Btw, Yusuke = Yuto + Ryosuke. Ryoko just sounded pretty. And wasn't that Yamada's name when he dressed up as a girl? HAHAHA. Anyways, thoughts?


End file.
